Talk
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: This explains why Jethro is so much more cheerful the day after Jen tears up the orders from Justice in ‘Smoked’. JxJ. Not pre-established relationship. My first M fic, please read!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters. If I did, Judgement Day would have been very different. I do own this scene's script though, apart from the bit I took from 'Smoked'.

**A/N:** I finally got around to writing a fic that had nothing to do with a song. Hurray! This one came about because I was trying to make myself feel better after a really bad day by watching fourth season of NCIS. 'Smoked' came up, and my ears perked up at the mention of Jen. Thus, I had a thought: Maybe Jen wouldn't be that happy with people finding out about the way she and Jethro worked together, and for how long. So here sprang up this little fic. Not perhaps the most complex of plots, but it definitely made me smile. In the episode, this fits in after Ducky and Gibbs have talked and hugged, and Ducky had decided to make up for being an "ass" by getting Jenny to admit something. Of course, it turned into Jibbs in the end, as it always will when it's me writing. Also my first M rated fic so let me know whether I did right or not. Spoilers for the Fourth Season Episode 4.10 'Smoked'. I really hope you enjoy it, and please do review! I will beg if needed!

**Summary:** This explains why Jethro is so much more cheerful the day after Jen tears up the orders from Justice in 'Smoked'. JxJ. Not pre-established relationship.

**Talk**

**A Jibbs Fic**

"I hear you've been talking about me." Jennifer Shepard greeted the NCIS medical examiner as she strode through the doors to autopsy. The older man looked up, surprise etched in his face and manner, and she supposed with good reason. It was not often their most esteemed Director ventured down into the morgue, namely because of her distaste for the cold rooms, but also because she had no cause to be down there in the first place. Apparently, today was an exception. And, fortunately, Ducky knew exactly what 'talk' she was referring to.

"_Until a young upcoming NCIS Agent had the charges dropped." Ducky added._

"_Jenny." Tony said without thinking. Everyone looked up. "I mean, Director Shepard." He amended awkwardly._

"_Yeah, she was the one who commandeered the boat." Ducky informed them all with a slight grin._

"_Director Shepard stole a boat?" McGee asked incredulously._

"_She wasn't Director of NCIS at the time, McGee." The older man answered, a laugh in his voice as he realised he'd shocked them. Oh, if only they knew._

"While I appreciate you are allowed to discuss your past and your memories, I would be very grateful if you would leave me out of them." Jenny stated carefully, standing a hesitant distance from Ducky and the body he was working on, her smile barely concealing a steely glint in her eye. She'd thought Ducky, Jethro and herself had an unspoken but nonetheless important agreement not to bring up the past while in company. The Doctor himself eyed the younger woman a little apprehensively before setting down the scalpel and stripped off his gloves.

"Sit down Director." He offered, motioning towards the chair by his teapot that faced away from the doors, thinking perhaps now was an appropriate time to finally bring up a subject he been wondering for a while how to breach, concerning their mutual friend and the connection they both knew was still there but neither partner was willing to acknowledge first. A connection that, if brought out into the open, might have a positive effect on both people involved. However, the Director shook her head, and it might have had something to do with her eyes glancing at the corpse he was stood by that coaxed the firm reply.

"No thank you, I'm not staying."

"Director, please. You came down here to talk about something." Jenny, who had turned towards the doors, looked around at Ducky, surprised he was being so insistent. He didn't usually push, that was Jethro's job. She also hadn't realised he still knew her well enough to know when she had an intention she didn't show deliberately. Relenting, she pulled the chair out and perched on it grudgingly, watching Ducky move around his space until he was ready to sit with her. He put some tea leaves in the teapot, and fetched another mug for her before settling on the opposite stool.

"Ducky," she began, wondering how to phrase this so she sounded forbidding as well as friendly, "I cannot afford to have that part of my life discussed somewhere as casual as a crime scene. Granted, stealing a boat is not exactly the crime of the century, but it could still damage my political connections and-"

"Tony knew. You've obviously 'discussed' it with him." Jen did not even blush, having been too used to accusations like it to be affected anymore. Besides, her old friend knew better and she knew he wasn't serious. In fact, he was fishing. Perhaps Jethro had been giving him lessons.

"I share a lot with Tony. We have a lot in common." She answered quickly, but not quickly enough to sound guilty. There was nothing for her to feel guilty about.

"Not least of which your connection to Gibbs." Ducky finished, pouring them both teas without looking up, and she knew he was intentionally avoiding meeting her gaze. Again, not something Ducky did often, but perhaps he had changed a little more than she'd realised. Admittedly, she'd not spent a lot of time with the good doctor since her return to DC so she wasn't in a position to really know what Ducky was like nowadays. That almost registered as a regret and Jen blinked, slightly thrown off, so she gave a more honest answer than perhaps she would have done with time to think.

"We're both trying to look after him, in our own way. Which is why I cannot have you so easily handing out details from my past. It could get people in trouble." She admitted quietly, lifting her eyes to his and accepting the cup he offered her though she never drank tea. The warm aroma soothed her senses in much the same way as Jethro's scent did.

"By people, you mean Jethro and yourself?" Ducky queried calmly, before taking a long draft of his own brew.

"Yes." Jenny nodded.

"Jennifer, doesn't it occur to you that if the past was as well buried, with nothing attached, as you would like it to be, we would not even be having this conversation?" The Doctor enquired, raising an eyebrow at the younger woman, in response to which she mirrored his action. Now, she knew why her head had warned her against staying, because she'd subconsciously realised Ducky was bound to bring something like this up, having been so used to looking after Jethro by himself all these years. And it wasn't a conversation Jen was ready for, would ever be ready for.

"What, exactly, do you mean by that, Doctor Mallard?" The formal use of his title should have warned him how thin the ice was that he was treading on. However, once Ducky worked up the nerve to do something, nothing in heaven or on earth would stop him, as Jen well knew. He, in fact, would be encouraged by the sharp edge to her voice – it meant he was probably right.

"I mean that if the past really meant nothing to you, as you would like to pretend, there would not be a problem with my casually bringing it up among friends. The problem here, for you, is that whether you accept it or not, Jethro still cares very much for you, even after everything that happened and is still happening. He won't say it until you do, but it's true and I believe the same of you, which makes the past a problem, hence you being here in the first place. Discussing the past is difficult for you, I understand that, because of the painful memories, but they are only painful because of the many happy ones that I know you both still treasure. You have a chance to gain that back! To overcome those years you spent apart. And I have to ask: Can you really push him away _twice_?" Donald quested, tilting his head to the Director in a knowing way, as if already aware just how difficult it would be for her to answer in the positive, and how untrue that answer would be.

The revealing of Gibbs' remaining affections did surprise her a little, but if Ducky said it, it had to be true. He never lied to her. For both of those facts, she was grateful. In fact, the knowledge that part of Jethro still held feelings for her was a wonderful surprise, and had made her heart beat increase to an alarming degree. However, she could not reveal her own true response. Ducky was obviously far too aware of her own feelings and she could not allow him to know any more. Such knowledge had a habit of surfacing at the most inopportune times and could be especially dangerous in certain hands. She was also aware of how displeased Jethro would be if he knew the topic of their discussion just then and that only hastened her determination to bring the conversation to a close.

"Ducky, Jethro doesn't-" she paused, knowing what the denial would cost her, aware she could not give it despite knowing how much easier it would have made the situation. "I won't allow my personal feelings to interfere with my job. Jethro knows the rules." Jenny answered eventually, folding her arms and holding her professional front firmly in place for the moment. Her voice was sharp and for the most part, unforgiving, not revealing the slightest indication of how she was feeling, but she had a hint from the Doctor that he was not so easily fooled, especially because he recognised Jethro's tactics for escaping difficult questions in her evasion.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have work to do." The Director stated, avoiding the older man's knowing gaze as she stood, ready to turn and head for the doors but not actually doing so as Ducky stood too, that stubborn look she recognised in his eyes.

"You can't answer, or you won't?" Ducky pressed, setting down his mug a little firmly, indicating he was not about to let this drop. Jenny merely gave him a silent glare.

"I don't have to." She barely kept that from being a snap, but she did not like not having control of the conversation. Sensing how stubborn she was determined to be over the matter, Donald decided to try a different tact, one that he knew Jethro only used rarely and so she was less likely to be able to deflect it as easily. He tried showing his concerned side, the one that realised how lost one partner was without the other when she left six years ago, the one who knew of the feelings hidden deep within both of them which neither were willing to show at the risk of not only their jobs, but their hearts.

"Jennifer, you could always talk to me, about anything. If you need the reassurance, I promise I won't breath a word of what you say to me, although that goes without saying as it has always done. But, please, answer. Could you push him away? Now that you know?" Ducky insisted gently, laying a hand on Jen's arm. She looked away, torn between the comfort she knew she would receive if she were to confide in him as she had done so many years ago, and the icy mask that had been her protection these past few years that would not let her spill the secrets she kept so close.

"Ducky, I – there are some thing I cannot…" She trailed off, unsure how she could express what she needed to say without tearing her reputation in half.

"Do you still-" Ducky began but before he could complete the sentence she nodded, whispering in as low a voice as she could though in the morgue, the sound was magnified so it wasn't quiet at all.

"Yes." The word slipped from her before she could stop it, but it was said now, and she might as well do the thing properly. "No one will ever replace Jethro." She bowed her head, ashamed of admitting the truth she had fought so hard against since his return from Mexico. She'd been so determined not to allow the same level of comfort they'd shared before because she'd come to depend on it, and when he'd left, she'd almost crumbled. This time, she couldn't afford to. Not when so many things were depending on her. But despite all that… they were still the same people, underneath it all, that had fallen in love during those missions in Europe all those years ago. Natures that fought and loved in equal measure, natures that were drawn to each other. And nature had never been easy to deny.

Once Jen had recovered herself, which only took a few seconds, she looked up and met her friend's eyes, seeking reassurance that he understood and wasn't going to push her further. His reaction surprised her. Instead of looking grave upon receiving the news, he smiled and patted her arm before turning back to watch over the body in his care. As she also turned, she missed the way the Doctor's eyes flickered over her shoulder. Her gaze once more on the floor, she headed for the door, only to realise there was someone there. Someone in grey trousers she would recognise anywhere, and a jacket to match. 'Oh crap.' was the only coherent thought sweeping across her mind as she met his eyes, which were suspiciously focussed on her face.

"Jethro." She started, his name spilling from her lips almost unconsciously, pausing her feet. Wondering how long he'd been there, and why hadn't she heard the doors open. He remained staring at her, his expression unreadable even to her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. Deciding she didn't want to ask what he'd heard, she resumed her striding pace for the door but just as she was about to pass him, he lifted a hand and pressed it against her shoulder, stopping her once more. She ignored the touch and flicked him an irritated glance, twisting her body to slide past him and jabbing at the elevator button.

"I can follow you in there, if you'd like." He said grimly, swinging round to face her with the determined expression she had recognised before in his friend, though with his own brand of steel edge. Jen sighed and turned to him, hands coming up to rest on her hips. Completely ignoring the possibility he was about to reveal whether he knew her secret or not. She didn't care. No, she did care; she just didn't want him to know she cared either way. She just wanted to keep up her professional face for a long as it took to escape from him, then she could react in the safety of her own environment. She couldn't do that with him, with anyone. Hadn't been able to for a long time.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked in her most efficient voice, raising her eyebrow once more. She saw within a second he was about to smirk and she restrained herself from flinging an insult at him prematurely.

"Apparently, it's what I can do for you, Director." He added her title with a mocking tone and her eyes immediately hardened, fingers clenched against her own hips and her jaw muscle tightening painfully.

"If you're going to be aggravating Jethro, go and see Ducky." She snapped, flinging her attention forcefully back to the elevator doors, which were still closed. She felt him take a few steps towards her but before he could invade her personal space, as he always did when he wanted something, information or otherwise, the bell sounded and the doors slid open welcomingly. She quickly stepped inside, pressing the button to close the doors before he could follow her. Just as she thought she was going to get away, his hand slid into the gap between the doors and they opened again. He stepped forward but she moved as well, blocking his way, eyes glaring unflinchingly into his. He sidestepped her, not pausing even a moment as he took a place beside her and the elevator began to move upwards. As she had expected, within a few seconds, his hand whipped out and flicked the emergency stop switch. She dared not stay in a confined space with him just now, the memories Ducky had evoked and the true feelings he'd so easily picked up on were still swirling around her mind. So she darted across and flicked it back, continuing their movement up until he once more flipped it to a stop and this time, he moved between her and the switch.

"Well Jen?" He questioned, staring at her, as she looked up and around, exasperated by the lack of exits. What the hell was she going to do? He'd obviously heard something, she wasn't sure how much, and she wasn't going to play into his hands by asking.

"Well, Jethro? Are you going to tell me what all this is about?" She snapped, folding her arms protectively and clutching desperately at her Director façade. She thought about backing away, but if she did that, she would likely loose any chance to switch the elevator back on, so she remained slightly too close to him, hoping for her chance.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, Jen. You're the one talking to Ducky." She knew from experience how stubborn they both were and how this game of questions could last for some time, neither willing to concede a weakness and actually breach the topic at hand. She didn't have time for it though, she should never have left her office, and a stand off with Gibbs could last a while. Instead, she rolled her eyes and stepped around him, much as he had done to her getting into the elevator, to flick the switch again. Big mistake. She felt his chest against her back as his hand closed around hers, moving it himself to flip the damn control back _again_ into the stop position. She felt her breathing catch and her eyes flickered, wanting so desperately to close in pleasure but she forced them open.

Sliding her hand from under his, she had every mind to fold her arms again and perhaps stand on his foot, but as she twisted to look at him, she realised he'd backed her into a corner. His arms were raised and resting against the elevator walls, blocking her from moving again. She looked either side of him, judging if she could slip quickly enough under one of those barriers, before deciding she couldn't, and finally lifting her eyes to meet his. She could have killed him for the flush rising in her cheeks and for the smirk he was wearing. She considered inflicting some sort of physical pain, anything to get away from him, but the thought that she definitely didn't need those sorts of rumours flying around as well as the ones already there, stopped her from acting on the instinct. His next actions however, drove all thought from her.

He took another step even closer, if that was possible, and his hands slid down the walls to meld against her hips. She gasped as his fingertips slipped beneath her blouse and stroked along the skin just above her pelvic bone. He seemed to enjoy the sound and she cursed herself for releasing it, letting him know just how sensitive she was as well as wanting. His face hovered above hers, his breath stirring her fringe as she got a most gratifying glimpse of his neck. Swallowing, she willed herself to breathe slowly but he chose that moment to press his nose into her hair, breathing in and out into her short locks, as if taking a very simple pleasure from just being so near her.

She had no choice but to close her eyes, knowing if she did not, she would loose the semblance of control she had yet managed to hold onto. Now, her other senses went into overdrive and she could feel every hair his breath displaced as he dragged his face across her head and followed her hairline, pausing a second to blow lightly into her ear before tilting his head and nuzzling her neck, for the first time pressing a kiss to the taught muscle he found there. Again, she could not withhold the breathy moan he dragged from her. He'd moved forward and almost unconsciously, her hands had risen, slipping up his chest to curve around the tops of his arms. She smelt the coffee scent heavy on his jacket, along with sawdust, a heady combination. It made her heart beat race far too fast. She didn't know why she wasn't pushing him away, why she wasn't yelling at him, why she hadn't even considered stopping these advances. She only knew the touch, smell, feel of him.

"Jen…" He growled against her neck before lifting his mouth to her jawbone and sliding his lips along it then raising them to her cheek, her eyelids, her nose, then her other cheek. Each place he stopped, he pressed a light kiss to. Just as she thought he was finally going to alight on her lips, he paused, and she groaned, almost unconsciously. She couldn't stand it much longer. It seemed this was the signal he had been waiting for however, because she felt his breath move to brush against her waiting lips. She had a moment to appreciate how much she was longing for this before he finally darted forward and gathered up her lips into his own, and then relented, allowing hers to move underneath his. The sensation from even the slightest touch of their mouths was incredible, over-powering and intoxicating.

Before a few seconds had passed, his tongue was flicking against her lips and she gladly met him half way. The years old battle for control and power began, as he pushed her back into the metal wall and she no doubt was bruised on the handrail there. She didn't care though, as it meant his body crashed against hers, both as desperate as the other. She could feel his arousal and she smirked under his lips, glad she was not the only one affected by his touching her. She was tilting her head for better access to his lips when she felt his hands drift away from her hips and around to the bottom of her spine, leaving a sharp tingling sensation as he swiped his fingertips along her skin. She threaded her own arms further around his shoulders and pulled herself upwards a little further, the fire of their kiss burning her.

After a few more seconds of brushing his fingers against her lower back, his hands dipped lower and curved around her ass. She panted hard when she felt that firm grip and he used that, pushing more insistently into her mouth and pressing her head back a little further. There was no time to think as need took over both their minds and Jen finally succumbed completely to the whims of her body, and his. Knowing that he was holding her as tight as he could so she would not fall away from his searing kiss, she loosened her hold on his shoulders and slipped her light hands down until she found his belt. Just the knowledge of where her hands were made him buck into her and she pulled particularly hard on his lips to ease him, let him know she was getting there. He dug his fingers a little harder into the flesh of her ass, despite it still being protected by material, as her nimble but shaking fingers made short work of his buckle and was sliding down his zipper when he bucked again. Deciding he deserved a little taunting, she lifted a leg and hooked it around him, making sure to press her still trouser-covered lower body against his erection in a painfully teasing manner. She got the reaction she was looking for as he released a sound from his throat between a growl and a moan.

Feeling her own wetting centre begin to heat up, she used her leg to slide his trousers down and began to stroke his length through his boxers. The noise he made then was certainly a growl and when he moved one of his own hands to still hers, she knew it was because he wouldn't last. She was very adept at pleasuring him while not going to much effort herself, though she remembered he preferred them to give and receive equally. He didn't disappoint her. After moving hers upwards, onto his chest, the hand that had stopped her quickly undid her trousers and pushed them roughly down over her hips and past her knees. But instead of doing that same thing with her panties, he obviously had made the same decision she had: Teasing was fun.

He tucked his fingers together and slid them between her legs, not pushing into her, just resting outside the material. But that heated presence alone was enough. Jen struggled to draw breath, as his warm hand remained a mere few centimetres from where she needed him. Well, two could play at that game. She gently tipped her head away and parted their lips, opening her eyes to smirk into his as her hands began to wander downwards again. He almost glared at her but complied with her obvious wish, hooked his thumb inside her panties and pushed them down as well. Her hand continued downwards until she found his boxer's waistband, which she pulled out and then down. Finally.

There was a brief moment when they both just stared at each other, savouring the thought of what they were about to do. Then he pulled her up a little and thrust into her, neither caring that they groaned loudly as they finally slid together. She felt her eyes roll backwards as he pushed into her again, and again, setting a fast pace that they both knew they couldn't slow down. Soft and slow might have been a wiser option, but it wasn't what either of them needed. Her hands had found his shoulder and his hair, both of which she dug her fingers into as he groaned again, pleasure reverberating through them both.

Upwards, harder and faster, he thrust into her, desperate for release but enjoying every second as their breathing increased together. She could feel the climax coming, knowing he was with her every time their hips collided, and her mind ran away with her, calling out his name as she got so close. She tucked her ankles around each other and squeezed, loving to watch his head being thrown back as he cried out, and she knew they were about to come together. One last, long, hard, shove upwards and she felt herself go over the edge, crying his name as he crashed his lips onto hers, knowing he had just fallen over the edge as well.

Panting into each other's mouths, they slid down the wall and she knelt, slipping off of him and lying down on the cold metal floor, a hand extended over her head. He remained sitting, on his knees, watching her with an extremely satisfied smile on his face. She had to admit, she was probably wearing one just like it. She tried to even out her breathing, staring at him, her mind slowly clicking back into working order. One of his hands reached out and ran teasingly up and down the inside of her leg, and she knew he was completely aware of the effect it would have on her. She also reached out a hand and stilled his, her eyes regaining the darkened light he knew to be sensibility.

"Jethro, what the hell did we just do?" Her voice was a little too breathy for the stern quality to be truly effective.

"If you have to ask Jen…" He smirked.

"No Jethro." She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I can't believe we just-"

"Made love?" He offered, in a cheerful tone that didn't fool her. He was concerned about the way she was reacting, and she couldn't blame him.

"We had sex in an elevator. Your elevator, in NCIS no less. If we'd been caught-" She muttered.

"We weren't."

"We could have been."

"You saying it was a mistake?" He asked a little too sharply. Jen didn't know how to answer that; anything that felt that amazing couldn't have been a mistake. Besides, she could have stopped him, and she hadn't done. There was no way she could take it back now. If she was honest with herself, as Ducky had been asking her to be, she didn't want to take it back. She had needed it, wanted it, and enjoyed it just as much as he. And that was because it had been him. He always made her feel that way. No, she wasn't going to say she regretted it, she would be honest this time.

"No. It wasn't a mistake." She said quietly, looking up at him under her eyelashes. He regarded her carefully and she recognised him looking for her tell. After a few seconds, he nodded, obviously satisfied she wasn't lying and she couldn't decide whether to be insulted or not that he didn't trust her enough to tell the truth. Considering the secrets she'd been keeping from him this year, it wasn't surprising he didn't fully rely on her telling him the facts in her heart. That loss, she mourned.

"Good." He answered shortly. She smiled, content in the comfort they shared for now and her thoughts took a more pleasing turn as she looked up at the ceiling, a glimmer he knew well enough in her eye: Pride.

"That was probably the best sex I've had in eight years." She acknowledged out loud, titling her head to the side a little, her hair rumpled and sticking up in odd places. She made a vague note that it was getting a little long, and she would soon face the choice of growing it out again or cutting it back like she had a year and a half ago. Maybe if she asked him now he would give her an honest answer about whether he approved or not. She knew Tony had asked and he'd pretended to not even notice.

"We didn't have sex." He stated definitely and she raised her head, quirking an eyebrow. "We made love. There's a difference, Jen." He amended for her, looking directly into her shining eyes as she looked at him once more, trying not to look surprised at the clear-cut and unquestioning tone he'd used. People were definitely surprising her today. She'd never have dreamed Agent Gibbs would ever correct that sort of mistake. She knew in her mind she should disagree with what he'd said, sex was easier to deal with, but he was right. They shared too much intimacy for it to just be sex. At length she nodded, accepting his point as she tipped her head back again. Just as she was about to feel his fingers on the inside of her thigh again, her cell phone rang. He went to grab it from her trouser pocket, but she got it first.

"Shepard." She heard Cynthia on the end of the line and sat up, immediately setting her Director side back in charge even though her underwear and trousers were still pooled at her feet. Jethro didn't seem to care as he shifted closer and once more lowered his mouth to her neck, pressing lips and teeth to the delicate skin there as she tried to have a logical conversation with her secretary. He seemed to have suddenly realised the whole top half of her body, a half he treasured just as much as the bottom, had been neglected and appeared to have the idea he would be remedying that. How she wished she could comply, but it would have to wait. "I'll be right there Cynthia." She said, although her words were, again, a lot more breathy than usual due to his attention to her slightly bared shoulder (he'd pulled her shirt collar away and exposed her collar bone) and then she disconnected the call, hoping to God that Cynthia would not even think about why she hadn't come back to her office after she'd left Ducky's. "Jethro, I have to go." She raised a hand to hold him a sensible distance from her as she stood and redressed, turning towards the control switch and buttoning her trousers at the same time. When he showed no signs of doing the same, she looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "You planning on walking out of here like that?" She enquired, letting her eyes drag along his legs and upwards, wavering on his hips. Only when she reached his face did she realise he'd been staring at her ass.

"I bruised you." He stated, a little concerned, finally pushing himself up, reaching towards her only to have his hand swatted away and having to settle for pulling on his trousers and boxers. Jenny chuckled at his comment and flipped the switch, allowing the elevator to ascend as he did up his buckle. Just as they reached the required floor and the doors opened, he stepped up beside her and she flashed him a tiny seductive smile.

"It was definitely worth it." She whispered, before stepping out of the confined space that would now never be the same for him. "I'll speak to you later Special Agent Gibbs." She called as she headed out and away, presumably heading up to her office. She made it very clear with merely a look that she _would_ be "speaking" to him later. He concealed his grin and exited the elevator, noticing as he did that she'd somehow managed to smooth out her clothes and run a hand through her hair, making her look pretty much presentable. It was that neatness she had somehow cultivated in the space of a few seconds that made him consider following her just to disprove the impression. After all, her office couch was much more comfortable than an elevator wall and he didn't particularly want to waste any more time that he had with her. But a look at the bullpen reminded him of the case and suggested it was going to have to wait.

However, he observed her while she ascended the stairs and a subtle detail almost made him grin. No doubt whoever she next saw would wonder about the slight flush in her cheeks, the lasting evidence of their encounter, one she would not be able to smooth away so easily. He loved the thought that while whoever it was could speculate, nothing could be proven and he acknowledged both him and Jen both took pleasure from the secrecy so important for their survival. He knew they got under each other's skin; it was what made them such a great team and such good partners. He hoped he would be the only one who would ever be able to get so thoroughly under hers. Because, if he had his way, that blush in her cheeks would be a permanent fixture in both their lives from now on. He would not let her push him away again.


End file.
